Barkin's Big Date
by DamonX
Summary: I reveal Shego’s “real” name! Or at least a plausible guess... Mr. Barkin unknowingly arranges a date with Shego, but when they're kidnapped by Prof. Dementor it's up to Kim to save them. Now Complete! Please R&R - thanks.
1. Detention Hall Hubbub

"Barkin's Big Date"  
  
(Note: I prefer writing and reading TV-related stories in "Script" format. I am using a modified format which I think is easier to read. I know 99% of the fanfiction stories are in narrative form, so if this format bothers people I will try to change this story. Hopefully, readers will tolerate this type of format. Thanks so much!)  
  
ACT ONE  
  
(Setting is the Detention Hall – Mr. Barkin is supervising)  
  
Mr. Barkin: All right, people. I'm granting you Detention Hall detainees a reprieve. I have personal plans tonight and I need to leave early.  
  
Ron: You go Mr. B! Mr. B's gotta hot date!  
  
Rufus: (whistles) Hubba Hubba.  
  
Other Students: (chanting) Hot date! Hot date!  
  
Mr. Barkin: Quiet, you bunch of miscreants. Contrary to the popular opinion you students seem to have, the world does not revolve around you... and life does not begin and end the moment you arrive and leave Middleton High. Use your newfound free time wisely, people. I don't want to see any of you back in detention hall – especially you, Stoppable.  
  
(Students leave. Mr. Lucas, the chemistry teacher, stops in to meet with Barkin.)  
  
Mr. Lucas: Mr. Barkin? If I could have just a moment of your time I wanted to check on my requisition for more Bunsen burners...  
  
(Cut to Kim at the end of cheerleading practice. Kim is rushing out of the gym doors...)  
  
Kim: Hate to bail on the squad but I really hafta bounce outta here. Killer Chem test tomorrow.  
  
(Kim walks hurriedly down the hall)  
  
(Cut to inside the Detention Hall room)  
  
Barkin: ...so that's where things stand with your Bunsen burners. Now, if you don't mind Mr. Lucas, I have plans and have to leave now.  
  
Lucas: (very interested) Oh? Hot date, eh?  
  
(Cut to Kim walking past the detention hall room where she overhears Barkin and Lucas talking. Kim stops.)  
  
Barkin: (sighs) Oh, for cryin' out loud, Lucas. You're worse than those twisted little miscreants I just had in here. If you must know, yes, I have a date – big deal.  
  
Lucas: Who is it? What does she do?  
  
Barkin: Her name is Sheila Gomez. I didn't really ask her too much – you know how it is, got to save something for dinner conversation, right? (chuckles) Anyway, I think she might be a nurse or something...she says she works for some Doctor named – what was that name? ...Bracken?...Hackman? ...Drakken?  
  
(Outside the door)  
  
Kim: Dr. Drakken?? Sheila Gomez? (gasp) Barkin's dating Shego!  
  
End of Act One 


	2. Ohm's Law

"Barkin's Big Date"  
  
Act Two  
  
(Night time...)  
  
(Ron and Kim are climbing up to the top of a medium sized building.)  
  
(Kim and Ron reach the top of the building and take up position. Kim uses her 'Spy-noculars' and focuses...)  
  
Kimmunicator: (doo doo do do)  
  
Kim: (slight whisper) Wade, what's the sitch?  
  
Wade: Kim, there was a break-in at Middleton University. They had a prototype circuit of potentially the world's most efficient superconducting polymer! It's called the "Onnes Leider" (pronounced Onus Ly-der) named after the H.K. Onnes, the father of 'superconductivity'. It was stolen this morning but the theft wasn't found out until just a few minutes ago. This could potentially be used to produce the fastest, highest powered, most efficient computer ever! The ramifications could be disastrous, except...  
  
Kim: Except what?  
  
Wade: Well, it seems the thief didn't know enough to take the dedicated power supply the circuit needs to work. Whoever took it won't be able to use it...unless they're an ultra-genius.  
  
(Cut to Dr. Drakken's lair. There is a mess of equipment strewn over all over the benches. We see Drakken in his lair trying to hook up the circuit to a bunch of wires. Dr. Drakken is grunting and sighing with frustration. He has a welding helmet on – flips it up and shouts to Shego, who isn't there.)  
  
Drakken: Oh Shego, where are you? You're the detail person...I'm just the brilliant evil genius master-mind! (with despair and resignation) Oh, this is so whack.  
  
(He flips down the welding helmet again and proceeds to start hammering on random equipment.)  
  
(Back to Kim and Ron on top of the building...)  
  
Ron: I don't know about this Kim, spying on Barkin? It's just a date! People go on them all the time...people that aren't me, that is.  
  
Kim: I don't like this either, but Shego is up to something. And when Shego is up to something, Drakken is up to something. And when Drakken is up to something the world's not safe.  
  
Ron: Neither is Christmas!  
  
Kim: Ron! He WASN'T trying to steal Christmas! Now shhh! Here come Shego and Barkin now.  
  
(Kim watches Barkin and Shego (dressed normal) through her 'spynocular' scopes walking down a sidewalk near a restaurant...)  
  
Ron: Wow! Shego's got it goin' on! ... y'know, in an evil, always trying to hurt us kinda way.  
  
Kim: Exactly, and that's why I think she's up to something.  
  
(Barkin and Shego are outside the French restaurant 'La Maison de Singes'. A van pulls up and three of Professor Dementor's henchmen jump out and abduct Shego and Barkin. The van speeds away....)  
  
(Through Kim's 'spynoculars' we see the her focusing and enlarging the image of the license plate...)  
  
Kim: (into Kimmunicator) Wade! Professor Dementor's henchmen just kidnapped Barkin and Shego! Can you track down the Professor's lair? I caught his license plate if it helps: HKO-OHM.  
  
Wade: O-H-M? Hmm... Well, Let me see what I can do. (clicking away on keyboard) Wait, here's something. Professor Dementor is a potential suspect in the break-in at Middleton University...but -  
  
Kim: (continuing Wade's thought) What would Dementor want with Shego? Something doesn't make sense.  
  
Wade: One thing might make sense. The O-H-M in Dementor's license plate probably stands for Ohm's law.  
  
Ron: Ohm's law?? Oh great! Now he's a lawyer?  
  
Wade: No! Ohm's law deals with resistance in electronic circuits and the "Onnes Leider" exceeded all theoretical boundaries for lowering resistance. It could be the greatest computer advancement in twenty years. If he can power the circuit, it could be used to hack into even the most secure networks and control billions of dollars...or even entire governments. I just don't know what he would want with Shego....  
  
Kim: I don't know either. Hmm...Drakken and Dementor do have a rivalry that goes way back. I bet Drakken is involved somehow.  
  
(Interior of Professor Dementor's van.)  
  
(Professor Dementor is riding shotgun talking on the phone. Shego and Barkin are bound in the back of the van sitting across from the henchmen.)  
  
Professor Dementor: Darned answering machines! I just know Dr. Drakken is there screening this call.  
  
Phone: (beep)  
  
Professor Dementor: Dr. Drakken, this is Professor Dementor. I know you're there listening – Pick up the phone now! (short pause then rapid) Pickup!Pickup!Pickup!Pickup!...Fine. You may have beaten me to the Onnes Leider circuit, but this isn't the last of it. I've taken something of yours – a certain 'Shego'. If you want to see your friend again you will bring the circuit to me immediately.  
  
(Professor Dementor closes the phone and turns to the passengers in the back...)  
  
Professor Dementor: You better hope Drakken brings that component to me, Shego. Your 'health' depends on it! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
Shego: Yeah...I'm shakin' in my shoes, but let me tell you something mister short-guy in the dopey red suit, if I don't get some food in me soon it's gonna be YOU'RE health that's not so good. Comprende? Get this straight, I'm not working with old blue-face anymore so whatever you've got going on it's between you and him...let me go right now before you need to replace a couple of henchmen and some teeth!  
  
End of Act Two 


	3. Goin' Dutch

Act III  
  
(Kim is in the cockpit of a small plane with an older military pilot, Captain Karuntch)  
  
CAPTAIN KARUNTCH: You better get back to the bay door. We'll be over the jump zone in just a couple of minutes.  
  
KIM: Thanks for the lift, Captain.  
  
CAPTAIN KARUNTCH: It's my pleasure, Miss Possible. Just consider it my way of saying 'Thanks' for stopping that volcano from erupting, which would have destroyed our research base.  
  
KIM: Oh, that? No big. I just "Lava" happy ending!  
  
CAPTAIN KARUNTCH: Ha! Ha! Ha! Is your friend OK? I can set this bird on 'Autopilot' and go back there to give him a push!  
  
(Ron is holding tight to a support rail, shaking nervously)  
  
(Next we see Kim and Ron, parachutes open, landing in a tulip garden, Windmills in the background - They are obviously in Holland)  
  
(Kim pulls out the 'spynoculars' and surveys Professor Dementor's lair)  
  
RON: Captain Karuntch was a little too eager to help, if you ask me. Tossing me out of the plane like that...so not cool!  
  
(We see the exterior of Professor Dementor's lair through the 'spynoculars'. There is a 15' wall surrounding a 45' tall tower. There is the occasional henchmen walking along the top of the wall and cameras are mounted along the top of the wall every 50'. The cameras rotate back and forth at fixed intervals)  
  
KIM: I'm timing the cameras. We move on the count of three. (pause) Ready? One, two,...  
  
RON: Wait, do we "go" on three or is it more of a "One, two, three, THEN 'go' type of thing? I always get confused.  
  
KIM: Ron, we go over this every time. We "go" on "three". One, Two, then when I say "Three" we go. Get it?  
  
RON: Got it.  
  
KIM: Good.  
  
(Kim looks through her 'spynoculars' again and Kim times the cameras....)  
  
KIM: OK. One, two, THREE!  
  
(Kim lowers the 'spynoculars' and both take off running toward the wall)  
  
(Both Kim and Ron are pressing their backs against the wall in order to stay as out-of-sight as possible. Kim reaches into her backpack and tosses a rope with a grappling hook attached to the end over the wall and climbs up. Ron follows right after)  
  
(Kim makes it to the top of the wall and crouches low, looking left and right. Ron makes it to the top of the wall just before...)  
  
KIM: (whispering and pointing to the left) Uh-oh, we are so busted. (shouting) Run!  
  
(Kim and Ron run off to the right. We see one of the henchmen spot them and run away after them)  
  
HENCHMAN: Hey! Stop!  
  
(Kim and Ron run around the corner and a little ways past a door. She holds up a hand signaling Ron to stop then shoots her grappling hook up the tower wall to the top with the attached rope hanging down from the hook)  
  
RON: KP, we'll never be able to climb that wall before the henchmen catch up with us.  
  
KIM: I know that and you know that...but I don't think the henchmen know that. Quick, follow me.  
  
(Kim and Ron duck back into the door they just passed and quietly, but quickly, close the door behind them)  
  
(They hear a couple of henchmen go running by them on the other side of the door and shimmy up the wall. Kim and Ron high-five each other.)  
  
RON: (quietly) Boo-ya!  
  
(Looking around the empty room, Kim and Ron see that there's only one other door leading out of the room.)  
  
RON: What do we do now? They could be back any minute.  
  
(Kim walks quietly over to the other door. She opens it and quickly tumbles across the floor. She ends up in 'kung-fu' position, ready to defend against any attacks, but there is nothing but stairs leading up and stairs leading down)  
  
(Ron starts to head up the stairs but Kim grabs his arm.)  
  
KIM: Why are you going 'up'?  
  
RON: (shrugs) I dunno...(then with bravado) I guess the RonMan just had a little feeeelin'  
  
RUFUS: (slapping his forehead) Oh no!  
  
KIM: Ron, think. Where do evil villains usually keep their prisoners?  
  
RON: (short pause while thinking – then with resignation) In the dungeon.  
  
KIM: And how many dungeons are at the top of the tower?  
  
RON: Like I said...(pointing) down the stairs.  
  
(Kim and Ron start to descend the stairs, but before they can get to the next level the stairs transform into a twisting, turning slide. Kim, Ron, and Rufus, who has fallen out of Ron's pocket, go tumbling down steep angles, around turns, through light and dark tunnels....)  
  
KIM and RON and RUFUS: Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!  
  
(Kim, Ron, and Rufus are deposited through an opening in the ceiling into a cage made of a thin wire mesh. All are a bit dazed but OK)  
  
(Looking around, we see Barkin and Shego in a nearby, similarly constructed cage)  
  
(Professor Dementor walks up gloating)  
  
PROF DEMENTOR: Well, if it isn't Kim Possible and her friend...(trying to think of Ron's name)  
  
RON: (proudly) Ron Stoppable!  
  
PROF DEMENTOR: Ron?? Wow, I was way off. I was thinking Steve or Sam or something. Oh well...It's so nice of you to-  
  
KIM: "drop in"? Gee, that's original.  
  
PROF DEMENTOR: (offended) No, I was going to say "to stop by".  
  
RON: Dude, you were so gonna say "drop in".  
  
PROF DEMENTOR: Was not!  
  
RON: (antagonistically) were too...  
  
PROF DEMENTOR: Enough! You shouldn't have interfered in this.  
  
KIM: Then YOU shouldn't have stolen the Onnes Leider...or Barkin and Shego!  
  
PROF DEMENTOR: I did not steal the Onnes Leider. Drakken stole it...AND my idea. That is why I had to kidnap Shego and her friend...and she will stay here with me (turning to Shego) until she tells me what Drakken has done with it!  
  
(Prof. Dementor walks closer to the cage with Barkin and Shego)  
  
PROF DEMENTOR: For the last time, Shego, where is that circuit board?  
  
SHEGO: Okay, you've asked me that, what, about 50 times? I tell you I don't know and, yet, you continue to ask me. How much sense does that make? For the last time, I haven't even seen Drakken for the last month. I don't KNOW where he is – I don't CARE where he is. Now get me out of here before I get really upset. Because when I get upset so-called (making quote signs with her fingers) professors in ugly red jumpsuits tend to get broken arms and broken legs and broken –  
  
(During Shego's rant we see Ron, Kim, and Rufus still trying to assess their situation)  
  
(Ron walks closer to the wall)  
  
RON: Kim. This wire is lookin' pretty thin to me. (with growing confidence) In fact, I think Professor Dementor needs to do a lot better if he wants to contain the RonMan.  
  
(Barkin sees Ron approach the wire mesh. Kim realizes what Ron is about to do)  
  
BARKIN: Stoppable! Don't! I already –  
  
(Simultaneously)  
  
KIM: Ron! Stop! It's –  
  
(Before they can get their warnings out, Ron lights up like a Christmas tree due to the high voltage running through the wires)  
  
RON: (unintelligible noises) Yeeeeeeooooowwww!  
  
(Ron breaks contact from the wire – His face is blackened, his hair frazzled, and smoke is emanating from his clothes)  
  
BARKIN: Stoppable, it's wired. Now just sit back and don't touch anything while I think of a way to get us out of here. (thinking back to his Army days) I've been in worse situations than this. There was that time back in the Mekong....(Barkin continues to drift off)  
  
PROF DEMENTOR: Ah, I see...um (again, can't think of Ron's name) ...you...have experienced the power of free-flowing electrons. Quite a "shock", eh? (apologetically) OK, I admit that one was bad... (the bravado returns) but you're not going anywhere.  
  
(Turning to the other cage)  
  
PROF DEMENTOR: You hear me? Nobody is going anywhere until that Onnes Leider is mine!  
  
End of Act III 


	4. Series or Parallel and Chap 5 Test Time

Act IV  
  
(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Exterior of Drakken's Lair)  
  
(Cut to interior. Drakken's lair is in absolute chaos and disarray. DRAKKEN, still with his Welder's Mask on - flipped up - is listening to his answering machine.)  
  
ANSWERING MACHINE: ...If you want to see your friend again you will bring the circuit board to me immediately....BEEP.  
  
DRAKKEN: (sarcastically) Oh, great!  
  
(DRAKKEN whips off the Welder's Mask and flings it across the room – we hear a succession of crashes)  
  
DRAKKEN: Professor Dementor, you have interfered with my plans to take over the world one too many times. It is time I put an end to this...once and for all! (looks around, left and right) As soon as I locate the keys to the hovercraft!  
  
(Cut to Professor Dementor's dungeon. KIM and RON are thinking of a way to escape from their wired cell)  
  
RON: But Kim, the cage is wired with electricity – it's juiced!  
  
KIM: Ron, all we need is some type of insulator...(surprised)...wow, I guess some of Lucas' class DID sink in after all!  
  
RON: Yeah, that's right! Rubber tools....do you have any of those, KP?  
  
KIM: (looking through her backpack) Nope...nope...(looks up at Ron)...nothing.  
  
(KIM looks around and we see her face "light up" as she gets an idea)  
  
(Cut to a sweeping view of the wires leading to and from both cages connected to a single transformer)  
  
(Cut back to KIM and RON)  
  
KIM: Ron, look! Remember Lucas' class? Our cell and Barkin's cell are part of a single circuit, but it's in series. If we can connect our two cells somehow, the two cells would be in parallel –  
  
RON: - which would overload the circuit (excitedly) and blow the transformer! ...So instead of an insulator –  
  
KIM: - now we need a conductor. Hmmm...My water bottle! We can use the water to connect Barkin's cell and ours!  
  
(KIM grabs the water bottle, goes to the wall of her cell and squirts a line of water from Barkin's cell to just short of her cell)  
  
KIM: OK, back. We'll see if this works...  
  
(KIM removes the top and dumps the rest of the water and completes the connection)  
  
(We see the water line light-up with electricity, sparks move down the wires from both cages to the wall transformer. The lights start to dim, brighten, dim, brighten, dim and then...POW, the transformer blows. There is a brief period of darkness before the emergency lights kick on)  
  
(PROFESSOR DEMENTOR and his henchmen run in just as KIM, RON, RUFUS, BARKIN, and SHEGO are escaping from their cells)  
  
PROF. DEMENTOR: They've escaped! Henchmen...Stop them!  
  
(Everybody scatters)  
  
(Cut to KIM as she climbs to the top of some wooden crates and knocks them onto a couple of henchmen)  
  
(Cut to SHEGO. She does not have her glowing gloves but is still an adept fighter...)  
  
(SHEGO flips one of the attacking henchmen into a wall. A second that was poised for attack stops in his tracks, turns around, and runs away. In his zeal to get away from SHEGO he runs into BARKIN. A punch from BARKIN sends the henchman tumbling into another pile of wooden crates. RON throws a net over him to prevent the two henchmen from getting away)  
  
RON: Nice uppercut Mr. B!  
  
BARKIN: (looking admiringly at his fist) It's called a "Roundhouse", Stoppable, an old staple from my Army days.  
  
(KIM is shown using her cheerleading skills evading blasts from Prof. Dementor's blaster. Prof. Dementor's blaster succeeds only in destroying most of the room in which they are fighting)  
  
(Cut to a "crash" in the wall of Professor Dementor's lair)  
  
(DRAKKEN, in his hovercraft, descends into the large room through the smoldering hole in the wall. The hovercraft lands on the floor)  
  
DRAKKEN: (yelling) Shego! Shego! Get in here! Let's go!  
  
SHEGO: (while fighting) Drakken, I'm a little busy here with these buffoons right now. But if you're not out of here by the time I'm finished with THEM I'm coming after YOU next!  
  
(DRAKKEN is a bit shaken at first but turns more toward reconciliation)  
  
DRAKKEN: Aww Shego, you win....you win. You're right. I can't (with growing bravado) realize my destiny of complete global domination (back to being somewhat reserved) ...without your help.  
  
(SHEGO breaks into a growing smile and starts to fight with a little more fervor)  
  
(Cut to PROFESSOR DEMENTOR as he runs up to Drakken's craft while Drakken is talking to SHEGO)  
  
PROF. DEMENTOR: Drakken, I demand that you give me the Onnes Leider this instant! You know it was my idea to steal it first!!! You cheated!!! You stole my idea!!!!  
  
DRAKKEN: (obviously lying) er...I don't have it...I didn't bring it with me..Heh, heh...that would be stupid of me!  
  
(Cut to RON bending down to talk to RUFUS)  
  
RON: OK, here's the plan...  
  
(RON whispers in Rufus' ear)  
  
RUFUS: (nodding) Uh huh. Uh huh.  
  
(RUFUS runs off)  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and DEMENTOR still arguing)  
  
DRAKKEN: Well, I don't have it with me...so there. Tough luck!  
  
PROF. DEMENTOR: But that's not fair! I WANTED that circuit. I had big plans for it.  
  
DRAKKEN: Yeah? Well, I wanted the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer so....(defensively) so don't be all up in my grill, Professor Dementor.  
  
(Cut to RUFUS running up from behind Drakken's hovercraft)  
  
(Cut back to DRAKKEN)  
  
DRAKKEN: ...besides, I plan to rule the world. All rulers of all nations will bow down before the awesome power...  
  
(During Drakken's rant RUFUS leaps into the hovercraft and starts to look around. In a compartment marked "Double Top Secret – Stay Out" RUFUS finds the Onnes Leider - it looks like a fancy computer circuit board - and picks it up. RUFUS runs back to RON)  
  
PROF. DEMENTOR: I don't believe you. Give it to me now or –  
  
(Before PROF DEMENTOR can finish, BARKIN comes in from the side and knocks the Professor into next week)  
  
BARKIN: Nobody likes a third wheel, buster.  
  
(As RUFUS is running across the floor, a hand reaches down and grasps RUFUS...It's SHEGO)  
  
SHEGO: Oh no you don't. You're coming with me! (to DRAKKEN) Drakken let's get this bird in the air!  
  
(At that moment, KIM shoots her grappling hook into the opposite wall and goes swinging across the room. Feet first, KIM kicks SHEGO across the room. SHEGO lands against Drakken's hovercraft. RUFUS goes flying up into the air, but RON jumps up and catches RUFUS)  
  
RON: Gotcha buddy!  
  
(SHEGO scrambles into the hovercraft with DRAKKEN and the two fly away. RON and BARKIN have rounded up the henchmen. PROF DEMENTOR remains nearby albeit somewhat dazed due to Barkin's handiwork. As DRAKKEN flies away DEMENTOR stumbles after them making futile grasps at the departing craft)  
  
PROF. DEMENTOR: No! Get back here, Drakken! Give me that circuit board! GIVE ME MY BOARD!!!!!  
  
(KIM shoots her rope gun at DEMENTOR. The ropes wrap around Dementor but he doesn't offer much resistance. He is only muttering...)  
  
PROF. DEMENTOR: It was my mine...my idea....my board...mine  
  
KIM: There's good news and bad news, Professor Dementor. The good news is Dr. Drakken doesn't have the chip. The bad news is Rufus has the chip.  
  
RUFUS: (holding up the chip) Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm.  
  
KIM: The really bad news is that you will be going away for a long time...without the Onnes Leider. That goes back to its rightful owners in the Physics department at Middleton University.  
  
(Cut to Drakken's hovercraft)  
  
SHEGO: You idiot! You dolt! Why in the world would you bring that chip with you?  
  
DRAKKEN: I didn't want to risk anybody else stealing it. There are some real criminals out there, you know.  
  
(SHEGO is looking at DRAKKEN. She looks as if she is ready to burst with rage)  
  
DRAKKEN: (intimidated) Yep...heh heh...some real shady characters out there...  
  
SHEGO: ...but in a box marked "Double Top Secret"??? Why didn't you just mark the box "The Circuit Board is in here" and put flashing lights and neon all around it? How can anybody be so stupid!  
  
Drakken: (sarcastically and under his breath) I am so glad you're back, Shego.  
  
(Cut to a wide view of the hovercraft fading away...)  
  
End of Act IV

---------------------------------------------------------

Act V  
  
(The following day)  
  
(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Exterior of Middleton High)  
  
(Cut to interior of Chemistry class. Mr. Lucas is passing out the tests)  
  
MR. LUCAS: I am passing out the test now. Make sure you answer every question. I'm sure you will all do well. In addition, I have prepared a bonus question worth 10 extra points.  
  
(Mr. Lucas walks over to a projector screen that has been pulled down. He gives the screen a tug revealing the question "Who was the father of superconductivity?" written on the chalkboard)  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON as we see smiles grow on their faces as they both quickly jot down the answer)  
  
End Act V 


	5. Notes

"Barkin's Big Date"  
  
Notes  
  
(Let me say it before you think it – I'm a geek. I know. I know. I know. I can't help it. However, I like to throw obscure tidbits into anything I write. Who knows, maybe this info might just come in handy some day? OK, maybe not...but hopefully a few of you might appreciate this...)  
  
Heike Kamerlingh Onnes is a Dutch physicist that discovered "superconductivity" in 1911. He won the Nobel Prize in Physics in 1913. "Leider" is Dutch for 'conductor'.  
  
The license plate HKO-OHM is a combination of Onnes' initials and a reference to the word 'ohm', a unit of measure of electrical resistance and named after German Physicist Georg Simon Ohm  
  
La Maison de Singes is French for "House of Monkeys" (I know this isn't a MonkeyFist episode but I thought it sounded funny anyway. Plus, it might just play an important part in another FanFic script I'm working on ( )  
  
Mr. Lucas was my chemistry and physics teacher in high school. 


End file.
